


Worthless Smiles Got You For Sure

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Knives, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce and The Winter Soldier have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless Smiles Got You For Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at something dark and/or non-consensual. Many thanks to quigonejinn to encouraging me to explore this kind of fic.

Alexander Pierce could remember the first time he heard the Soldier’s screams. 

He had caught a glimpse of the Soldier from time to time around HYDRA bases, but he had never had the clearance to get anywhere close to him. 

Then one day after his promotion and new credentials he walked past the room where the Soldier’s handlers were wiping him after a mission. 

Pierce couldn’t help but stop and listen to the Soldier’s bellowing. It was like the sweetest music to his years. His cock twitched. He wondered how he could make the Soldier scream like that and continued walking down the hall. 

***

“What time should we send him to your place? Sir?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said what time should we send the Soldier to your place?”

“Around 9:15 will do."

“Thank you, sir.” 

This was the routine. For years on end, Pierce had been having the Soldier sent to him after every mission. Pierce had the Soldiers’ handlers clean him up -- Pierce didn’t like blood unless he was spilling it -- but not wipe his memory. Soon after he began his … sessions with the Soldier, Pierce discovered that fucking the Soldier immediately after a wipe was rather dull and boring. After a mission, he had some semblance of a personality, and Pierce liked that. 

Pierce was going to make tonight special, he decided. It had been four months since he seen the Soldier, who had been on a particularly long and arduous mission in Venezuela while Pierce himself had been quite busy with various state affairs. 

At exactly 9:15 p.m. he walked into his bedroom from the study. The Soldier was standing in the corner and facing the door. The Soldier had made no noise coming into the house, nor had Pierce expected him to. 

Pierce turned on the light so he could inspect the Soldier. 

“Did you bring any weapons?”

“Yes.” 

“What did you bring?”

“One knife.” 

“Give it to me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy. Strip.” 

Pierce always made the Soldier strip first so he could admire his pet right away. He knew the Soldier’s perfect physique would not ever change due to his enhancements, but on some level he was always surprised when the Soldier looked exactly the same as the last time. 

“Kneel.”

The Soldier kneeled at the foot of the bed. The Soldier would kneel for days if Pierce told him to. He knew it because he tried it once. 

Pierce stood in front of the Soldier and unzipped his pants. He took out his cock and offered it to the Soldier. 

“Suck on it. I know you want to.”

At this, the Soldier started licking the head of his cock greedily and making faint humming noises although Pierce had not told him to do so. Swallowing cock was the only thing the Soldier seemed to remember how to do between sessions. Pierce figured it must have been muscle memory more than anything else. He figured the Soldier must have been a champion cock sucker in whatever previous life he had. 

Pierce had grown preposterously hard due to the Soldier’s ministrations, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. 

He gripped the Soldier’s jaw to make him stop moving his mouth.

“Stop. Get on the bed. Lay on your back.” 

The Soldier got up and arranged himself on the bed.

“Prepare your asshole.” 

The Soldier tentatively reached down to touch himself and looked to Pierce for approval. 

“Yes, good. Touch yourself.” 

The Soldier began fingering his hole with one finger and then another. 

The sight of the Soldier fingering himself was almost enough to make Pierce come right then and there. He noticed the Soldier starting to get hard and chuckled. 

“Stop. Let me see your arms.” 

Pierce took out a length of rope from the drawer of the side table. He tied the Soldier’s arms to the headboard and took a step back to admire his handiwork. Even though Pierce had had to special order the rope due to the Soldier’s superhuman strength, he was still never sure the Soldier wouldn’t break the headboard. If he did, oh well. Pierce could always buy more furniture. He couldn’t buy another Winter Soldier. 

“Knees up. Spread your legs.” 

Pierce finally got on the bed himself and prepared to enter the Soldier. The Solder made no sound and did not make any further movements. 

Pierce slicked himself help and thrust into the Soldier, who remained silent. Sometimes Pierce liked the quiet, and sometimes he didn’t. He commanded the Soldier to make noise. Despite Pierce’s harsh thrusting and verbal command he stayed silent. 

“Moan, damn it.” 

At that the Soldier became vocal, and the sounds he made pushed Pierce over the edge. The Soldier’s moaning sounded like screaming; Pierce didn’t mind, and he wondered to himself if that was the only non-verbal noise the man knew how to make anymore. 

Pierce thrust one, two, three more times into the Soldier and came inside the other man. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Pierce pulled out of the Soldier abruptly. 

The Soldier did not flinch but of his volition reached down to touch his hole, which was currently leaking Pierce’s come. 

“Put your fingers in my come and eat it.” 

Pierce watched and smirked as the Soldier licked come off of his fingers. There was one more thing he wanted to do before he called it a night. 

He picked up the knife the Soldier had brought and walked over to the bed. He untied the rope around the Soldier’s wrists and watched as the other man hastily reached for his cock, which was straining and leaking pre-come. 

“Did I tell you could touch yourself?”

“No, sir.” 

“Then you need to be punished. For every stroke, I will cut you. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Pierce liked to mark the Soldier but he had quickly learned that the man was very hard to bruise. He still bled, though, and that satisfied Pierce. The cuts would heal by the time the Soldier went back to his handlers, and what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. 

“Touch yourself, Soldier. Use your left arm.” 

Pierce watched as the Soldier gripped himself and silently came in ten strokes. Pierce decided he would get creative with his cutting and carve a star into the Soldier’s right arm to the match the one printed on his left arm. 

“Sit still, Soldier.” 

Pierce took the knife and got to cutting. The Soldier let out the smallest of whimpers, and his eyes darted to Pierce. 

“It’s okay. You can make noise for this.” 

The Soldier’s whimpers quickly became screams, real screams this time. 

Pierce’s cock twitched, and he sighed.


End file.
